Confessions of a Teenage Hybrid
by Blayze-Raine
Summary: Our favorite vampire-human hybrid has finally come to terms with our handsome werewolf. This is a one-shot of how those feelings come out. And how the situation plays out


Hello! I'm Blayze-Raine. This is not my first fic, but my second. The first one i've ever written was written 3 long years ago. Well anyway!! this is a oneshot for Jake and Nessie, I'm sorry for all you smut fans, this is not one of those stories... I'm going for the more... Romantic side of things at the moment. Well here we go! Disclaimer: i do not own Edward and the crew.. but i do own a couple of the characters that i'm introducing.. hehehe! Stephenie Meyer is the one that i get to thank for fueling my imagination for Vampires and Werewolves!

Nessie's POV

"I can't stand it anymore!" I screamed throwing myself down on my bed. I've finally reached full maturity and yet everyone still treats me like a child. Granted that yes, right now i'm acting like one... but that's beside the point!

I've finally realized my feelings for Jacob.. you would have thought that for these past few months all the butterflies in my stomach and that goofy/giddy feeling i get when he comes around would have given it away but no, it still took me forever to realize that I do love him and now.. it might be too late. My parents keep on telling me that it's just puppy love (nice wording right? thanks a heap mom and dad), but i can't seem to make myself believe them.

I hear someone coming up the stairs and all of a sudden get this calm, collected feeling. 'Uncle Jasper,' I think to myself, trying to be angry.. but who can fight this guy? Really!

"Ness? You alright?" Aunt Alice says from behind my locked door.

"I dont want to go shopping Aunt Alice..." I respond, sitting up on my bed.

"She's not here to convince you to go shopping, Nessie. Your mom and dad told us about.. certain feelings you've been having involving our favorite werewolf," Uncle Jasper said quietly. Our favorite werewolf, they only call him that when they're picking on me because i always want him around, or when they're giving him hell when they think i'm asleep about him sticking around even when i'm mad at him.

"Ugh! Why did they tell you?! Isnt anything sacred between a kid and her parents anymore?!" I complained walking over to my door unlocking it, knowing they'd be able to break it down if they really wanted to get in. "Come in."  
They walked in slowly, for vampires anyway, and made there way to the foot of my bed.  
"You may not want to believe it, Ness, but we know what it's like be realizing for the first time that we love someone," Uncle Jasper said, taking a seat on the floor.

"It's just so confusing! And i swear if mom and dad say one more thing about 'puppy love', i'm going to lose my mind!" I exclaimed grabbing one of my pillows from behind me.

They both burst out laughting at that one. It seemed like if they could have cried, they would have. I sighed, wanting to cry myself, but for completely different reasons.

"Puppy love? That's really the wording that Edward decided to use? Jeez, make it ten times worse why dont you!" Aunt Alice said inbetween laughs as she tried to control herself.  
"Yes! What did he think? That it would make more sense that way considering that Jake is a wolf?!" I felt the tears welling up behind my eyes.

"More than likely, sweetheart. We always said he was beautiful, we never said he was the brightest crayon in the box," Alice said once she had control of herself.

I burst out laughing at that. We all know that my father is both beautiful and smart, just when he comes to his only daughter... he's willing to try anything to sway her from what he thinks is... a bad decision.

" Nessie, I know that you love Jacob, without a doubt, so why dont you talk to him about it? You might be surprised by what he has to say," Uncle Jasper said quietly.  
"You really should tell him, sweetie. Oh yeah! There's someone up at the main house who you might want to see! She might have some insight for you too," Alice added on quickly, pulling me out of my bed and tossing my pillow to the side. "Now get dressed, and we'll meet you there."

I sighed and walked towards my closet. Aunt Alice hates my fashion sense, but I'm sorry, jeans and a hoodie will suit me fine anyday.  
I heard Alice growl as she saw that I decided to stick to my faded blue jeans and an old La Push Athletics hoodie that i stole from Jake a few years back, one from before he went all werewolf on everyone and started growing like crazy.

I walked out of the cottage and took off running for the main house. Mom and Dad were there, along with the rest of the family, with the exeption of Grandpa Carlisle and with the addition of Alix and Shayne Hale. Alix is an old friend of Carlisle's from the 1900's, before he changed my father. I've been told that Alix and my dad went to school together in Chicago, and that she used to work as a nurse under Grandpa when she was only 15, a year before she was attacked and changed into a vampire. She was the only human who figured out Grandpa's secret, and oddly enough it didnt scare her, she simply kept his secret as well as if it was one of her own. The fact that she and Grandpa spent so much time together everyone back then assumed that they were "courting" which was just an act that they put around so that her parents allowed her to be around him so much. Shayne on the other hand, is Aunt Rosalie's great-great-great nephew, and now Alix's husband. He's odd... he's not a vamp-human hybrid like me, but he has a lot of the abilities that vampires have. From what we've all be told, Alix saved him from a vampire attack when he was twelve and she had tried to suck out all the venom but it didnt work completely. So now he has vampire's strength and speed and inpenetrable skin.. but he doesnt need to hunt or anything like that.  
They're an odd couple but I love them all the same, Alix became one of my good friends very quickly, and Shayne gets along with my Uncles and father really well, so everything worked out well there.

Alix walked over to me and gave me the type of hug that i've been needing all day. It was one of those motherly-but-understanding-like-a-friend hugs.

" You're gonna like what he has to say when you tell him how you feel," Alix told me. Oh did i mention she's telepathic? Yeah.. So noone, not even my dad heard what she had to say, like my mom she also has a shield.. but it's about 10 times stronger than mom's.

She let me go and lead me outside.

"Alright, dish," she said once we got a decent distance away from the house.

" I'm in love with Jacob?" I said but it came out sounding like a question considering how nervous i was.

" Ok, i figured that much. So how do you plan on telling him?" She questioned, plopping down on the ground.  
" I dont know! What am i supposed to do? Just pop off with ' I'm in love with you, Jake'?" I sat down beside her and put my head in my hands.

" Yes that's exactly what you're supposed to do. And exactly what you're going to do!" She exclaimed putting her arm around me.

" I cant do that! Have you lost your mind?" I looked at her bug eyed.

" And my heart.. to a very gorgeous man inside that house, but that's beside the point. You need to tell him.. soon! Like.. oh i dont know... tonight after dinner," She said as she hopped up and started pacing around.

" Now i know you're crazy! My parents will kill me!"

" And who exactly said that they had to be there hmmm?" She grinned evilly.

" Help me out some here??" I begged.

" I thought you'd never ask. Alright so here's what you do: After dinner tell him that you want to go for a walk and ask him to go with you. And once you get a half-decent distance away, tell him how you feel."

"Ugh! This isnt going to end well..."

Jake's POV

I walked out of the garage and slowly made my way to my rabbit. Today was a long day... and now all i'm ready to do is get over to the Cullen's and see Nessie. I swear, this imprint thing is going to kill me one day. I'm so tired of hiding it as some "crazy wolf thing" when she gets curious about the devotion between Sam and Emily, or how Quil is so willing to do whatever it is that Claire wants him to do.

I was so lost in thought that i almost missed the turn off to the Cullen's. I ran my fingers through my hair.. It's about time for another hair cut, I'm half tempted to go bald, but that would be one awkward sight when i phased. When i get up to the porch i notice that Nessie isnt there, but Shayne is. She's out with Alix. That's no surprise. Anytime that they come around she's off with her more times than not. It's not that Shayne and I arent invited... we just use the time to watch football. Emmett gives a great deal of hell to those of us who spend every waking moment with their better half. It's not too bad i guess but it just gets annoying after oh i dont know... 3 years.

Nessie and Alix are walking up the front lawn, probably went hunting. I feel my heart start racing when i look at Nessie, she's wearing one of my old hoodies from high school. I cant help but smile. I love it when she wears my clothes, i dont know maybe it's some posessive thing... but i still like it.

They walk through the door and Nessie heads straight to me, she looks kind of nervous though. 'I wonder what she's thinking about,' I think to myself. But then again my thoughts are never just mine when there's a mindreader in the room. Nessie walks up and wraps her arms around my waist. I simply pull her closer to me and inhale her scent.

"How was your day?" I ask softly. She doesnt pull away just yet.

"Hell..." She replies hugging me tighter.

" Wanna talk about it?"

" After dinner. We can go for a walk," She says pulling away. I instantly feel like something is missing when she does that. The feeling of having her in my arms is like no other.

As if on cue, Bella walks out and tells us that supper is ready and we head towards the kitchen to fix our plates.

Nessie's POV

I get more and more nervous as we finish our food. I cant believe that Alix convinced me to go through with this, but she did have a good point, there is no time like the present, even if you do have eternity stretched out infront of you.

I get up to go wash my plate, Jake's not far behind me. I hear my dad on his piano playing the Phantom of the Opera, you know the really creepy sounding part? Yeah that's what he's got going now. 'Thanks, Pops,' I think sarcastically knowing he'll be able to hear me.

"Come on, hun, let's go for that walk," Jake says taking my hand and leading me out the back door. There is no way that he knows the affect he has on me.

We circle around to the side of the house and take off in the woods to the right. It seems like there's no way to do this but the way that Alix told me to, short sweet and to the point. Yeah... that's the way to go.

"So what's up? What's on your mind?" Jake asks sitting down on the ground. Is everyone being lazy today? I can barely stand still let alone sit down for more than a few seconds.  
I start pacing around trying to find the right words to say, and failing... miserably. Jake grabs my hand and pulls me down to his lap. I calm down almost instantly. Sometimes i wonder if he has the same power to calm me down like Uncle Jasper does everyone else.

"Jake... I.. well... dammit..." I try to get back up and start pacing again, but his arms wont let me. They're like a steel cage wrapped around me.

"What is it, Ness? You know you can tell me anything," He whispers into my hair.

"Well... ok here we go.. Alright i know this is going to sound really really weird considering you're my best friend and all and i completely understand if you dont feel the same way.. i mean just-"

"Nessie, you're rambling."

"Yeah.. i guess i am, well...... Jake... i think i'm in love with you?" I tell him cringing, afraid of his reaction. His arms drop to his sides, and i turn to look at him.

Much to my surprise, a huge grin spreads on his face. One of those ear-to-ear, goofy, wolfy grins. He picks me up and spins me around, excited from what i can tell. I'm still in remote shock at the moment though.

"Ness, You have no idea how long i've waited to hear you say that," He whispers in my ear, he still has me in one of his infamous bear hugs. I push him back so i can look him in the eye.

"Wait a minute.. What?" I ask, not believing my ears.

" I've been waiting what seems like forever to hear you say that, Ness. You have no clue."

Then it all started to make sense. The way that Sam and Emily are with each other. The odd devotion that Quil has to Claire. The way that Jake always stuck around, even though he used to be in love with my mom, and how he'd do anything i asked him to, like he had no choice in the first place. I think they called it Imprinting?

"Are you talking about that weird wolfy thing that you never wanted to explain to me?" I asked him, glaring suspiciously.

He just laughed again. "Yeah, the weird wolfy thing."

"Jacob Black, are you saying that you imprinted on me?"

"The first time i ever saw you."

"And why didnt you tell me?! You mean i've been stressing out these past few months over something that was going to happen one day anyway?!" I all but yelled. I glared at him for a moment but it didnt last long because that smile of his was contagious.

"Yes, Nessie. At least i kinda hoped it would work out that way."

I couldnt help but laugh at the look on his face now, he looked like a man who just saw the sun for the first time. I put my forehead against his and sighed. The next thing i know his lips were on mine, in the sweetest first kiss in history.

When he pulled away he simply whispered, "I love you." And i replied the same, perfectly content in my wolf's arms.

Alrighty! There ya go! The first fic i've written in.. oh... 3 years now? lol Anyhoo.. Reviews are beautiful! Yes yes they are! And yes i do own Alix and Shayne, they are two of my own personal characters that i decided to throw in there. Thanks for reading!

Blayze-Raine! 


End file.
